Of Daydreams & Telephones
by Odyssion
Summary: Dee has musings on how telephones have managed to ruin his life. [PWP one-shot, limey fluff, DeexRyo]


Of Daydreams & Telephones

_Disclaimer:_ FAKE does not belong to me. I may own the books and worship them in anguish, but unfortunately I cannot draw for beans and therefore could not possibly own Ryo or Dee. But I CAN play with them! ^.^

_Author's Notes:_ Yes, I have now ventured into the world of FAKE. For some of you, that's a good thing. For others, you'll probably run off screaming. This was just a little something I thought up somehow. I had all weekend to write something and no inspiration comes to me until the very last minute. *Sigh* Sorry if this seems a little rushed or not so detailed, but I want to get this written and posted today so I'm just skipping to the main points of the story. Not that it really has a plot…

But anyways, my first FAKE fic. I hope it doesn't turn out too badly, but I will re-edit later on. For now, enjoy it as it is. Just some limeade to make your day a little more interesting.

**~*~*~*~**

Telephones were the epitome of all evil.

At least, that's what Dee had decided in his mind. _'Screw you, Alexander Graham Bell,'_ he thought vehemently. _'Your invention is wrecking my life.'_ Otherwise, how could it be that every time he seemed to get somewhere with Ryo a phone would have to start ringing? That, or Bikky would walk in, or Carol, or JJ…

On that last thought, Dee gave an involuntary shudder. That man just didn't know when to give up. Had JJ asked him once before what it was that Ryo had that he didn't? Boy, oh boy, would that list take a long time to write.

Sighing in defeat, he rested his head between his hands on top of the stack of paperwork he was supposed to be doing. God, he hated third shift. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, and he got stuck in the office with papers to file? Life really wasn't fair. On top of that, he couldn't even see Ryo across the room over his enormous pile of work. And his partner wasn't very willing to talk to him that day, either. Must've been something he said. He sighed again and closed his eyes, knowing it would be a **very** long day.

**~*~*~*~**

After what he had correctly predicted to be an exhausting day at the office, he finally arrived home to collapse tiredly onto his couch. When he had the energy, he decided that he would burn every single piece of paper he possibly had in his humble abode. On that depressing thought, his finger throbbed painfully, reminding him of the nasty paper cut he had inflicted upon himself. To make a disappointing day even more so, he couldn't find Ryo when the shift was over to go home together. He had been waiting for a chance to apologize for whatever he did, to make it up to Ryo by buying him dinner, then maybe he could get enough on Ryo's good side to convince his sexy partner to invite him over for coffee, and then…

He closed his eyes at the wonderful thought as not-so-innocent images flashed through his mind. What he wouldn't give to make those dreams come true…

Just as he closed his eyes and blissful sleep started to settle in on him, there came a soft knock at the door. Dee opened his eyes wearily and groggily got up, meaning to glare daggers and yell at anyone stupid enough to knock on his door at this hour. But when he opened the door a crack and realized who was on the other side, his initial tiredness and crankiness completely wore off.

Dark beautiful eyes gazed back at his slightly bloodshot green ones, and he could already feel a smile making its way onto his face. Opening the door wider, he stepped aside to let Ryo in when he saw all the goodies his partner had brought.

"What's all this?" he asked, eyeing the champagne and paper bags curiously.

"Just some food and champagne," Ryo said a little sheepishly, putting the load down on Dee's table as the latter closed and locked the door. "I… wanted to apologize for being snappy earlier." An apologetic smile played softly on his lips. "It's just been a really tiring day."

Dee rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. But your apology's accepted so let's dig in to this food before it gets cold."

He walked into the kitchen to grab some plates when he was grabbed from behind and held there by Ryo, who pressed his body close to Dee's and laid his head on Dee's back. His arms slipped around Dee's waist and the younger man could feel the warmth emanating from his partner.

Startled but not disinclined at Ryo's sudden closeness, Dee grabbed Ryo's arms and rubbed them soothingly.

"You ok?" he asked, afraid that Ryo was upset or hurt in any way. It was all too eerily similar to that time Ryo had come onto him after their encounter with Leo Grant.

"Yeah… I'm—ok." Ryo nuzzled his face against the fabric of Dee's shirt. "I just… want to be close to you."

Prying himself loose, Dee turned around to confront Ryo about his behaviour and maybe to hear what was wrong.

"Ryo—"

But he was cut off as warm lips pressed against his own and an insistent tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. He obligingly submitted and moaned as Ryo probed every crevice of him. Pulling away for air, he found Ryo smiling angelically at him and couldn't help but feel duped.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he asked suspiciously. Ryo could only laugh at the expression on Dee's face.

"No, not really. But that was my way of saying sorry."

Dee could only stare at his amused partner, not knowing what to say. "I think I should make you sorry more often!" he finally burst out, which only caused Ryo to laugh even harder.

"Well, don't be expecting that kind of apology every time. Let's just say you got lucky because it's a Friday night and I'm starting to hate third shift as much as you."

He grabbed Dee for another mind-blowing kiss, leaving Dee breathless. "Shall we eat?" he asked with merriment before sauntering away. Cursing himself for being set up again, he grabbed Ryo from behind much in the same manner that Ryo had done to him, and pulled him closer.

"Oh no you don't, you little tease." Ryo let out a chuckle as Dee began nibbling on his neck.

"And just what exactly are you going to do about it?"

"I'll show you exactly what I'm going to do about it," he answered between mouthfuls of Ryo, pressing their bodies closer together so that Ryo could clearly feel the bulge developing in his pants. Ryo moaned at the delectable contact, intertwining his fingers into Dee's hair with one hand while the other made its way beneath Dee's shirt.

"Hmmm…."

Dee's talented fingers had already managed to unbutton Ryo's shirt and his mouth was taking possession of every exposed inch of skin it could find. He teased Ryo's nipples until they were rock hard, lapping and sucking and nipping softly to elicit content sounds from his usually shy partner. Ryo's hands had found their way to Dee's nipples and promptly returned the favour. Dee had Ryo backing up as he moved lower, his hands were already working on Ryo's pants. The edge of the table hit Ryo right behind the knees and sent him falling backwards onto its surface, shirt flying open and pants half undone. Dee groaned at the sight, trying to control himself from ripping off Ryo's pants and fucking him senseless.

He threw himself on top of Ryo and continued right from where they had left off. He had Ryo's pants undone now, and slid them down off his waist. He could clearly see Ryo's erection through his boxers, and it turned him on immensely to see a wet patch staining the dark fabric. His hand reached to remove the last piece of clothing between him and a view of Ryo for the first time when something like a ring sounded somewhere in his mind.

Dee Laytner woke up with a start at his desk in the 27th Precinct.

'Damn it. It was all a dream… and it was just starting to get good…' 

Glaring daggers at whatever had woken him, he realized that he had a call coming in as the button labelled 'Line 7' was flashing red like crazy. Reaching a hand out to pick up the phone, it reaffirmed his thought once again.

Telephones were the epitome of all evil.

"Hello?" he answered angrily, trying not to sound like he had just woken up but finding that his voice had come out harsh anyways.

"Just thought that I should wake you before the chief sees," came the voice from the other side. "Oh, you were drooling, by the way."

Instinctively Dee's hand went to the corner of his mouth and tried to wipe away the dried saliva track. From somewhere nearby, he heard someone snicker.

Poking his head over his stack of papers, he realized it was Ryo calling and laughing at him, if the fact that Ryo was on the phone, laughing, and looking straight at him were any indication. He gave his partner the evil eye before sitting back down.

"Thanks, Ryo. You just woke me from a really good daydream, too."

Telephones were definitely the epitome of all evil.

"Oh, really? And what exactly were you dreaming about?"

"Uh…" He heard another muffled snicker.

"Never mind. I don't think I want to know. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over for some coffee after work."

Dee could only blink like a fool, not sure that he had heard correctly.

Hmmm… then again, maybe not.

**~*OWARI*~**

AN: Lol. Just random, insane, pointless limey fluff. ^_^ Please review! 


End file.
